Who's Little Boy Is This?
by AliceTop
Summary: Ed get's his brother back but Truth's price is a little...strange.
1. Chapter 1

_**this is one of many story's that have Ed going to difrent place's and so when i saw that only one storry was a fullmetal/trinity blood i made this!**_

_**I'm sorry but I do not own any thing! excepted this story...yup now**__**read!**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello~ Mr., al-ce-mist!"<strong>

Ed opened his eye's and shut them instantly being blinded at what lay before him, after he opened them again he slowly stood up, he was in that place again how could he forget the endless white that seems to frame the black doors...wait black?

"You give me back my brother!" Ed marched to the shadowy outline and pounced only to fall strait thru its form.

"**I already did...now ill like to discuss the price which I've already prepared"**

"what is it, ill give you anything! Take my other arm or….or take my alchemy I don't care just do it" Ed hung his head expecting the worse…death

"**No no no no no, that will not do, you see I need you alive and with power's for what im having you do"**

"Truth what is it!" Ed demanded truth smirked as the black hands slithered towards him "truth!" as the hands where pulling Ed away truth spoke

"**Saving worlds is your job now… your payment is to be immortal"**

"Truth! Truth! What does that mean? Truth you bitch!" Ed managed to say as the door's closed

"**Unaware by you Edward there are more place's in danger then your world"** truth's cackle filled the endless space

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I know this is short and I promise the next chapy will be longer but tell me how I'm doing and if you like it so far ok!<strong>_

_**Bye-bye now!**_

_**Alice TOP**_


	2. who's little boy!

_ok im so exsided for my b-day i have done another chapter for this...so enjoy_

* * *

><p>Ed woke up.<p>

"Ugg..." he rubbed his head as he sat up, instantly cursing himself from doing so as his joints and muscles protested making popping noises. Ed looked around the spot he was in…a train. Just as soon as he realized that the whistle blew and the train slowed down.

"You are now entering the capital, this is the last stop so all passenger's please leave the train. Thank you." Came the voice. Ed stood up and opened his door and started following the people exiting.

The station was clean and white. "Where am I?" Ed asked himself as he walked out, multiple tall building's stood proud on each side of the road, vender's and people walked the street's and Ed spotted many people dressed in church gowns. Ed jammed his hand's in his pants. "This isjust fantastic!" he started walking forward, only to run into something in white. "Hmpf!"

"Hay! Watch where you're going….where's your mom?" Ed had ran into a woman dressed in white with a hat thingy on her head. Suddenly Ed felt his flesh hand being grabbed only to hear the 'sister' as he believed yell "who's little boy is this!" Ed yanked his hand out of her grasp hissing at the statement growing beat red '_control,__control__' _he told himself trying hard not to yell at the woman.

"I'm 17." He hissed through his teeth. He then took a deep breath and said much calmer. "I'm new around here and I was wondering if you now any place I can stay the night at?" He asked. '_M__ight __as __well __try __to __get __a __decent __place__.__'_ Suddenly a man's voice broke their conversation.

"Sister Esther! Please don't leave me like that!" Ed looked over only to gasp at how much black this man was wearing, whilst taking a mental note of the sister's name. The man with a shocking head of silver hair and a pair of glasses balanced on his nose looked down at Ed and then he bent down to eye level. "Why hello there little boy, my name is father Nightroad. Are you lost?" Ed snapped.

"Who you calling so small that ants need a magnify glass just to see him!" And being Ed he 'out of habit' decked poor Able in the face effectively giving him a bloody nose.

"Imn sof sffery" Able said why'll holding his nose in an attempt to stopping the bleeding. Ed humfed and stalked away, away from all the damn people and their damn church staff, grumbling under his breath.

Mostawsomepagebreakever!

It was dark now and Ed hadn't found a place to stay so he just walked around the street of this town trying to see if there was any places that he would be interested in. So far that list was containing one thing: the library. Ed sighed as he walked passed a bridge which he found out, by asking a little girl, lead to the church. Ed thought back to when he got here and the people at the train station . "Damn people not being able to tell the difference between a kid and a grown adult." Suddenly there was a loud bang and Ed snapped out of his rant and faced the place where the explosion came from: the church. "Fuck!" Ed ran over the bridge and spotted two guards also looking at the smoke that was now coming from the gardens.

"HALT!" Yelled one of them trying to stop Edward from passing, but failing miserably. Ed just jumped over the man's sword and continued on running until he reached the opening. There was screaming everywhere, people running in blurs of black and white trying to put out the fires. Suddenly one yell pierced the others. "THE MONSTER HAS THE POPE!" (hehehe the first time I typed this it said poop!:) Ed ran forward trying to find this said monster.. He didn't have to look hard because it was just around the bend. Multiple people surrounded the said green monster holding a person in it's hand who was crying. Ed guessed that to be the pope. The people where attacking the green thing from firing guns to slashing sword's. However none of this was the thing that had stopped Ed, it was what the thing or monster was screaming.

"EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU? FULLMETAL! IM GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!" and it repeated saying this as it looked around trying to find him, seemingly completely unharmed by the onslaught of attacks it was receiving. However then it turned around and Ed suddenly realized who, or more like what this thing was.

"Envy!" the word's came out as a shout and all the people looked at him including Envy.

"Pipsqueak, so nice of you to join me…" Envy threw the boy that was in his hands, who was thankfully caught by one silver haired priest. "Father has been looking for you….especially since you where the one to force him here when you opened the gate!" Envy changed form to his usual appearance and walking through the crowd, stabbing the few who were brave enough to attack him. "OH! I'm so disappointed that I didn't kill the rest of your friends!" Ed was frozen to his spot, shaking with fury. Envy then turned into his brother "Especially after killing your brother!" Envy was right in front of Ed, smirking. Ed punched him square in the face sending him flying and he called after him his own trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Envy, guess what?" Envy stood up whipping the blood off of his face, healing himself and growled.

"Why you!-" Ed held up a little bag that had been in his coat pocket.

"Look what daddy gave me!" Envy froze and then started running, only to be stopped by a red headed sister.

"*Clap* Now it's time for you to die!"

Envy started screaming as blue light came from the ground under him.

"No, you cant kill me! I'M ENVY! ENVY! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE BY THE HAND'S OF YOU PIPSQUEAK! I CAN'T DIE, I CAN'T!" He was trying to escape, to run away from the short Alchemist. Ed walked up to the circle holding up the bag

"I think you need to get your bones checked." And with that, Ed dropped the bag containing a splinter of Envy's bone, his eyes glowing in the light of Alchemy making them an eerie gold.

"NO! I CAN'T, I CAN'T!" Envy started to shrink. "I'm scared, I can't die…." Envy was now the size of an apple "What a disgrace being killed by you….Edward Elric." And in his last breath envy delivered his last words" Your life is hell, and I hope you go there to!" Then the small green form shed a tear and exploded in a gush of red.

Ed stared at the place Envy once stood and clenched his fist. "I'll meet you there then…Envy." He looked up, the fire was put out already and all the people where looking at him, jaw's hanging open. Suddenly Ed gasped as the young boy who Envy had been holding ran into him baling his eyes out and hugging him.

"Um…" Ed looked down and realized it was the one they called pope.

"I was s-so scared! T-thank y-y-you. I-I thought I w-was going to d-d-die!" The boy clung to Ed '_H__e __sounds __so __much __like __Al__…__' _Ed lowered his arms and held him, rubbing his hand on his back in soothing circles like he did his brother. And that was the last thing he remembered till the darkness came over him. 'H_a,__who __would __o__f __thought __hunger __could __do __this __to __me__?__'_ He thought.

"SIR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm.<strong>**I****'****m ****sorry ****about ****that, ****I****'****m ****not ****really ****good ****at ****fight ****s****cene****s****… ****well ****any ****w****a****y ****m****e****rry ****Christmas! ****And ****happy ****New ****year****! ****(OH ****goody ****my ****birthday ****is ****new ****years!) review plz**


	3. Well, Crap

...this is problemly the fastest i have ever up dated!:D

* * *

><p>A sharp pain woke Ed up, only to see a needle up close and personal to his face, it had stopped right in-between his eyes. Ed followed the needle to the hand and up, only to come face to face with a man that was staring at his eyes.<p>

"I-" The man opened his mouth only to be met with a scream coming from Ed

"What are you doing! Get that thing away from me!" Ed jumped up, relieved that he still was wearing his normal clothes, and dashed to the nearest exit, which just so happened to be into a corridor slam packed with people.

"Well, shit" Ed ran through the crowd skillfully avoiding the people, he ran and ran and-

Wait a minute….

Ed stopped and back tracked to an open door, looking inside Ed was greeted with a glorious site,

"Food!" And then he got shot. And died. The end.

_**JK !**_

* * *

><p>Wight, endless Wight.<p>

Ed's stomach twisted in fear.

"So, you killed Envy hmmmm?" Ed snapped his head towards the voice.

"Truth" he said his voice coming out stronger then he felt "Didn't we just talk?"

"So do you understand now?" Ed was confused,

"What are you talking about?" Truth sighed.

"Can't help it then…I'll explain." Truth flopped down on the ground, or levitated… which ever.

"You probably don't remember, so I'll start from the beginning. After you came here and got your brother, that man named father finally arrived. He traded all of his 'offspring's 'the deadly sin's I call them. And so I had to let him pass, but there was a problem which I did not expect. You, were still travelling through gate." He paused and thought for a while "Let me explain, when you enter the gate you get divided into multiple parts that travel in a group, and when you're coming back all the things that are you get pulled back together again, thus making you whole again."

"So what's the problem?" Ed asked.

"You got a little mixed up." Truth said.

"….What?" Ed questioned his tone deadly.

"You see Father, having used your father's DNA to become what he was now, entered the gate whilst You where still inside and when you started coming out, part's of father and the people inside him kind of came out with you…."

"…What?"

" Well, when you came out you called yourself back together and father's DNA being almost the same,-"

"So you're saying I'm fucked up." Ed said bluntly.

"No and yes, you aren't human any more-"

"What?"

"I was already planning on making you immortal but, One of the sprit's that where in Father that came to you, was sort of, special."

"….."

"You see, there are being's called Crusneck's, they're basically vampires that live off the blood of other vampires."

Ed was frozen in shock "What?" He whispered

"And the sprit's didn't just go into you, they are you so, in all due respect, you are a Crusneck, with other power's" He stopped and looked up " Our time is up Edward," Truth stood up and started walking away from the shell shocked Edward "This is going to be so entertaining."

And then black.

* * *

><p>...yep thats it...soooooooo...OK FINE ILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER DEPENDING ON HOW MANY REIVIEW'S I GET! JUST STOP LOOKING AT MEEEE! and yes i have been imformed that i act crazzy at 3'o clock in the morning...<p>

Alice Top


	4. story telling

i surrvieved! the flue is no more! another short chapter...sorry:(

on with the show

* * *

><p>"Who is he?" the voice echoed in Edwards head<p>

"I don't now cardinal"

_Why is it black? My eyes are shut. That's right envy…_

"Well I'm putting you in charge of him until we find out who and what he is doing here…Along with how that monster knew him"

_What are they talking about? Me? What did truth tell me… I can't remember._

"Is that clear Father Nightroad? "

"Yes"

Ed heard footsteps leaving and then a door shutting, slowly his eye lids fluttered open revealing his golden eyes.

"Oh! You're up!" Ed looked to the side and saw the silver head priest he met at the train station. The priest started walking up to him but tripped over his robe and fell. "OWW!" Scrambling up the priest held his noise "I'm so, sorry! I'm Able, Can I get you anything? You know you're pretty heavy. We didn't take your close of…that would be weird. Can I get you anything? I am really clumsy sorry-" Ed cut of the endless rant with a plain but simple,

"Give me food"

"Oh! Right away!" Ed watched the man leave, stumbling slightly, and when the door shut, he finally sat up.

"What happened?" Ed scratched the back of his head as he swung his legs off the side of the bed _'clank!'_

"That did not sound good" Ed carefully pulled up his pant leg and let out his breath when only a screw fell out with a soft chime when it hit the floor.

Sighing Ed leaned over and grabbed the small screw…"Now to find were you go" Ed tried to find the area but soon realized that it was somewhere on his leg he can't see without taking it off.

The door swung open and the priest along with the red haired woman walked in, the priest was holding a tray full of food, only to stop when he spotted Ed examining his leg.

"What happened" the girl gasped out, Ed merrily shrugged used to the question .

"A childhood accident" He kept trying to find where the screw went but was surprised when he saw a hand touch the mettle.

"What sort of accident could do this to a mere child?" for once Able was serious

Ed leaned back giving up at finding the slot and sighed running his hand through his golden bangs "long story" Able gave a small smile and grabbed the screw from Ed's hand, placing it at his ankle and turning it only to have it click into place.

Able sat down along with Esther next to the couch "We have time" Ed glanced at them…'_They deserve a little explanation'_

"Have you heard of the story about the man who was burnt by god?" he started out. He glanced at the blank faces and continued on "Apparently not ,well one day a young man wanted to learn how to fly so he tried and he tried, and one day he succeeded. You see the man had watched the birds fly and realized he needed wings so he built them out of wax. So he finally did it he was to be the first human to fly! And he was, but as he flew higher the sun started to melt the wings and he died..you see? He got too close to the sun… to close to god and he got killed. There is a certain line we must not cross. And I crossed it and I had to be punished"

Able and Esther both were stunned what could he have done that was so bad? "What did you do?" Esther pushed, but Ed just looked away his hair hiding his face. Able saw this and stood up, grabbed the tray and handed it to Ed.

"You must be hungry"

"Thanks"

After Edward ate his food Esther realized something "hay? You need to drink your milk!"

"NO!" Able and Esther both were not expecting that from the small.. I mean…stunted Edward "But it's good for you drink it!" Esther grabbed the glass and climbed on Ed trying to get him to drink it.

"No I am not drinking something that came from a cow!" Able went to help but fell knocking Esther over on top of Ed.

Suddenly the doors flung open "Father Nightroad, your presence is needed bring the unnamed child with you" came a mechanical voice of Tres.

* * *

><p>if your reading this that means you are done...LMFAO!<p>

i always wanted to say that! ok how is it so far?

Review Plz!

Alice Top


	5. A Sneek Peak!

Hay my summer is over and now back to school! this is not a 'chapter' per say but a sneek peek at the next one because i feel realy bad about not updating anystory in like a years. so yes, here you go your Not Realy A Chapter Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Not A Update, But A Sneek Peak<strong>

* * *

><p>Tres stood there 'processing' the scene in front of him,<p>

"N-now Tres this isn't what it seems" Able said from his position in the dog pile, Esther was blushing mildly while Ed had his eyes glued to the…being in front of him.

"Affirmative Father Nightroad" sighing they untangled themselves from each other. Ed stood up and faced Tres.

"So…The nameless child, that is me correct?"

"Affirmative"

Abel walked up to Ed and gave him a slight nudge towards the door, glancing behind him Ed noticed the frown forming on the white headed priest face. Noting that the…machine for a lack of any better word from Ed even though he felt bad thinking him as one, was already walking down a red carpeted hallway Ed began walking after him with Esther and Able on either side behind him.

* * *

><p>please not i was typing this and was all like...i feel like a bitch...*cry*. so this is not Beta'd or anything, im planning on getting the compleat chapter out in mabey a few days but nowing myself and my life thats going to be like a week or latter today. Oh! and speeking of a Beta i need one.<p>

i know my spelling sucks no need to review saying so.


End file.
